1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to end caps used as protective coverings on rolled condoms, their use as contraceptive devices, to overcome the inherent problems of sterility and contamination on rolled condoms without such protective coverings.
The original uses of condoms had the twofold purpose of preventing conception and transmission of veneral diseases by preventing direct contact of the genital organs of the partners during sexual intercourse.
The tremendous increase in both the incidence and types of sexually transmitted disease that is now due to contact with genital fluids and secretions rather than skin contact has given rebirth to the use of condoms as the only means currently available as a reasonable solution to the problem.
However, the use of condoms to guard against the new strains and types of sexually transmitted diseases requires added sophistication in the design and use of condoms so that the problem is alleviated rather than aggrevated.
Misuse of condoms severely limits their utility in this respect. This misuse may be largely eliminated by the instant invention of adding the end caps to the rolled condom.
The end caps of this invention eliminate the problem of orientation of the condom in rolling and unrolling a rolled condom prior to use. The more obvious problem in determining the orientation of the rolled condom prior to use is the disruption in the continuity of the ambiance which may be present prior to sexual intercourse if there developes a quest for "roll direction" during these intense moments of mutual concentration between or among the partners as the case may be.
But an even more serious side effect of this problem of orientation is the possibility of contamination of the surface of the tip of the condom. During a reversal of its rolling direction those preseminal fluids and secretions may be left on the outer surface of the condom which comes into direct contact with the partner.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art in this field is scant.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,041 by A. L. Brown discloses a protective shield for an external body member and more particularly to a combined mechanical and chemical prophylatic or similal device. This invention deals with a shield, or sheath, chemical and phrophylatic as a single sealed system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,624 by Sam Fisherman relates to a medicated prophylatic device with a desensitizing agent within the device for a body member inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,423 by Jack J. Sternlict as far as the subject invention is concerned introduces a coated condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,860 describes medication receptacles added to mechanical birth control devices such as condoms used to release various non-contraceptive creams, jellies, foams, etc., to expose the genital organs to the medication.